1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device, a projector and a light source device fabrication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, data projectors are used on many occasions as image projection units which project images including images of a screen of a personal computer and video images, as well as images based on image data which are stored in a memory card on to a screen. In these projectors, light emitted from a light source is collected on to a micromirror display element called a digital micromirror device (DMD) or a liquid crystal panel for projection of color images on to a screen.
Additionally, in association with propagation of personal computers and video equipment such as DVD players, such projectors have been finding a variety of applications from commercial presentations to domestic use.
Conventionally, the mainstream of these projectors has been those which utilize a high-intensity discharge lamp as a light source. In recent years, however, there have been made many developments and proposals on light source devices which use a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements such as laser diodes together with associated optical components such as pluralities of lenses and mirrors.
Then, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 6-36324 (JP-A-6-36324) proposes a light source unit using laser diodes as light source elements that facilitates the assemblage of optical components and which enables a highly accurate adjustment thereof while reducing the time required for bonding, thereby realizing the miniaturization of the light source device and the reduction in production costs thereof.
However, in the light source device proposed by JP-A-6-36342, although the positional adjustment of the light source elements is facilitated, the optical positional adjustment between the light source elements and associated lenses is not facilitated.